Naruto The Ninja of Mystery
by Darkxorcist
Summary: Starts from the Uchiha Massacre. What if Naruto was there during the massacre? Not just Sasuke, but Naruto is also a witness. What will happen to Naruto? And what will happen that defies fate?


**Greetings Fellow Fanfiction enthusiasts. This is a brand new story from me that hopefully is original, you would have never seen anything like this before. Except for possibly the first chapter, but the rest will hopefully be original.**

** I know that I should be working on my other story (a Percy Jackson fanfic), but I am struggling as I need more feedback from viewers. I need to know what my readers want, so I know how and what to deliver.****  
****Anyways, I wrote this chapter around last year on a train, and I've decided to post it.**

**Naruto is going to be badass, not like canon Naruto, and not like evil revengeful world domination Naruto you see in some stories. Well...that is what I hope to do.****  
****He will be powerful, but not God-like. He will be very cunning. I will try to make him more like an actual ninja, so not much explosive BOOM BOOM jutsu, but more of a stealthier approach. Stealthier jutsu to me equals Genjutsu. You may be confused as how Naruto will be using Genjutsu as it is well known that he has terrible chakra control.  
Well, my answer is read on, and all will be revealed.**  
**There is no planned pairing yet, so shoot me some ideas, and I'll create a poll.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. The great Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

The date was October 10, throughout the village, lights flashed and sparkled as many shouted in delight. They were celebrating the 8th anniversary of the Kyuubi no Yoko's defeat by the hands of their great Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

However, while all these celebrations were going on, future's path was being reset.

In the Uchiha clan district, an area that was quite a distance from the town centre, it was deathly silent. It was pitch black, no candles or lanterns were lit. To a keen observer, they might have seen a glimpse of a dark silhouette dart across the street. The shadow moved so quickly, it was as if your mind was playing tricks against them. A pair of red eyes with three slowly spinning commas inside them shone out. Those eyes belonged to no other than the Uchiha prodigy and clan heir, Uchiha Itachi.

However, a few days ago, he was given a classified S-classed mission. He was ordered to execute his family, the entire Uchiha clan. After constant pleading, and blackmailing the village elders, those who had given him the mission, he was allowed to spare his younger brother, Sasuke, his life.

However, something was going to change the future, whether it was for the good or the bad, that thing was dirty and huddled next to a trash bin outside the Uchiha clan district.

(Unknown POV)

The cool wind made my teeth chatter. I snuggled up, trying to make myself into a ball, but it just increased the pain I was feeling. Why? Why did everyone seem to hate me? Every day, I was glared at, spat on, and was treated worse than dirt. But every time it was my birthday, October 10, the villagers would become crueller. They would get drunk and I would be beaten until I was unconscious. I would then be dumped into a trash bin, or a sewer.

I, Uzumaki Naruto was sick of it. I tried to get the villagers to acknowledge me. They sure did, but by beating me up.

"I'll kill you!"

I jolted, and quickly looked around. I thought it was one of those stupid villagers. But then I heard another scream from behind the wall I was huddled against, and I jumped up.

I blamed the ADHD, but I just had to know what had happened. I crept towards the gate, making sure I couldn't be heard. Peaking my head inside the clan district, I had to shove my hand inside my mouth and bite it, so I wouldn't scream out loud.

There were dead people everywhere. Slaughtered, with blood splattered against the walls and street. Spinning my head, facing the other way, I took a deep breath so I wouldn't have to breathe, swallowed my disgust and crept onwards. I took a left turn, and stopped.

There were 2 figures in front of me. One was taller than the other. I looked closely. I recognised them. One of them was my classmate, Uchiha Sasuke; the other was his older brother, who sometimes picked him up from the academy. What was his name again…Inari, no…Itari…it was Itachi.

I was going to run to them, when I was Sasuke run towards Itachi. He suddenly collapsed. I took a quick breath in surprise. What had happened? Itachi then turned around. When he saw me, he suddenly whipped out a kunai and threw it at me. I was thrown a few metres from the force of the throw. Itachi walked slowly to me, when he was just a few metres form me, my eyes widen in shock.

It was Weasel. Weasel was one of those funny masked men. Sometimes he would visit me, where he would sometimes give me something to eat, or he would help me to read and write. I was only able to identify Itachi as Weasel, as on his right arm, was a scorch stain. Last night, I had accidentally spilt some ramen on his arm. I thought he was going to hate me, start screaming at me, but he only laughed it off, saying he was alright.

He lied to me; he was going to kill me.

(Third POV)

Itachi's eyes widen in shock. He had accidentally possibly killed Naruto. He considered Naruto as a younger brother, and knowing that he had injured him and possible killed Naruto was a shock to him. Naruto was innocent. To his relief Naruto was still conscious when he reached him.

"Why?"

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun. I couldn't see you in the dark. I will have to leave you soon, but I can give you something to help you. It might hurt, but it should help you." Itachi replied to Naruto's one word question.

Itachi quickly removed the kunai from Naruto, and briefly healed him with a basic healing jutsu. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. A black crow appeared and forced itself into Naruto's mouth. Naruto started choking, but Itachi could not do anything. Picking him up, Itachi then quickly sprinted to the Naruto's apartment, dropped off Naruto, and fled.

On the other side of the village, the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was finishing for the day, he decided to see how Naruto was doing. He considered Naruto as his grandson, and cared for him deeply. Imagine his surprise, when he found Naruto breathing heavily, with blood covering his shirt. Sarutobi quickly took Naruto in his arms and sprinted to the hospital, swearing that whoever had done this to Naruto would pay.

.

**Well, the end of my first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review so I know whether you liked it or not, and also for the pairing. Also please check out my other fictions.**


End file.
